Miroir
Le Miroir est le nom de la station sous-marine du Projet DHARMA. La station se trouve au large du versant sud de l'île, au niveau du câble. Son but manifeste était de guider les navires (ex. les sous-marins) vers l'île. La station, sous le contrôle des Autres, servait à brouiller les fréquences radio de l'île. Mais Charlie et Desmond éteignirent le brouillage alors que les autres survivants tentaient d'appeler le cargo de Naomi. La station trouvé par Sayid dans la Flamme]] La station se trouve au large de l'île. Elle est surelevée par rapport au fond de le mer avec une série de piliers. La station se trouve à une profondeur inconnue, le plan suggère qu'elle est de 70m en dessous du niveau de la mer mais on l'aperçoit à la surface de l'eau. Quoique cela semble être très profond, Charlie et Desmond l'atteignirent sans aucun équipement de plongée, ce doit donc être plutôt peu profond. Elle a la possibilité d'amarrer un sous-marin grâce à un puits central. La station possède un instrument qui peut être utilisé pour brouiller les communications entrantes et sortantes de l'île. Cet instrument a été conçu pour continuer de fonctionner même si la station était inondée et il a été protégé de l'impulsion électromagnétique (EMP) liée à la décharge. L'instrument de brouillage peut être désactivé en saisissant une suite de chiffres sur un clavier. Avec l'instrument de brouillage, la station possède un terminal de communications pour contacter le monde extérieur quand l'instrument de brouillage est éteint. La station abrite aussi la balise sous-marine utilisée pour guider les sous-marins vers l'île. Un câble relit la station à l'île. Sa fonction exacte n'est pas connue. Les Autres Les Autres ont probablement pris le contrôle de la station après la Purge. Bien que la plupart des Autres connaissait l'existence de la station, Ben a dit à nombre d'entre eux que la station avait été inondée et était inaccessible à la suite d'un accident. Ben considérait que la station était un composant important dans le maintien de la sécurité de l'île. Juliet connaissait le rôle de brouillage des communications de la station. Mikhail semblait moins informé sur la nature exacte de la station ou il supposait qu'elle bloquait tous les signaux sortants de l'île hormis ceux de la Flamme. Une équipe de sécurité constitué de Greta et Bonnie a été mise en place dans la station, sur les ordres de Ben. Il fut dit au reste des Autres qu'elles avaient été envoyées en mission au Canada, dans le monde extérieur. L'équipe avait la possibilité de communiquer avec Ben mais il leur ordonna de maintenir le silence radio dans des circonstances normales. Événements reliés à la station Desmond dit à Charlie qu'il a eu une vision de lui dans la station, puis de lui en train « d'appuyer sur un bouton jaune » pour stopper le signal, ce qui semble finalement causer sa perte car il se noie. Dans la réalité, Charlie parvient bien à la station mais arrive dans une salle pressurisée qui n'est donc pas inondée. Une fois enfin sortie de l'eau, sa joie d'être encore en vie est vite interrompue par l'arrivée de deux femmes armées, qui selon un dossier de presse d'ABC s'appellent Greta et Bonnie. Les deux femmes attachent Charlie par la suite et l'interrogent sur sa connaissance de la station. Charlie leur révèle alors la trahison de Juliet et celle ci se rendent dans une salle ordinateur où Charlie note qu'il y a bien évidemment un ordinateur mais aussi un interrupteur qui clignote. Bonnie et Greta explique la situation à Ben mais celui ci ne leur donne que très peu d'instructions. Il leur demande simplement d'attendre l'arrivée de « renforts ». Plus tard, Desmond entre dans la station et se cache dans un placard alors que les deux femmes discutent dans la salle d'ordinateur. Un instant après, Mikhail arrive à son tour et décide de parler à Ben par le biais d'un système de communication dans la salle ordinateur. Ben lui demande de tuer Bonnie, Greta et Charlie mais de veiller à laisser fonctionner le brouilleur de fréquences radio de la station. utilise l'ordinateur de la station.]] Mikhail exécute donc les ordres de son supérieur et abat Greta puis Bonnie avant de se faire lui même tirer dessus par Desmond qui sort de sa cachette. Il délivre alors Charlie et tous deux demandent le code à Bonnie, agonisante, pour déverrouiller le brouilleur de fréquences radio. Celle-ci décide de le leur révéler pour se venger de Ben et elle meurt quelques secondes plus tard. Desmond et Charlie se chargent donc de recouvrir les trois corps dans la station puis Desmond s'occupe de préparer des bouteille de plongées tandis que Charlie tape le code de déverrouillage dans l'ordinateur de la station. Charlie réussit à déverrouiller le brouilleur et entre en contact avec Penelope Widmore qui l'informe qu'elle n'est pas sur un bateau et qu'elle ne connaît pas Naomi. Mais Desmond réalise que le corps de Mikhail a disparu : celui-ci tape à la fenêtre de la salle ordinateur (où se trouve Charlie) avec une grenade à la main. Charlie, avec un grand sans froid, ferme la porte de la salle pour éviter la noyade à Desmond, ce qui le condamne lui-même à mourir. Mikhail dégoupille et lâche la grenade qui fait exploser la fenêtre de la salle, l'inondant d'eau. Charlie écrit alors sur sa main que Penelope n'est pas sur un bateau et Desmond voit le message à travers la vitre de la porte de la salle ordinateur. Il aperçoit alors Charlie se noyer après avoir fait un signe de croix sur sa poitrine. Logo Le logo de cette station est un lapin, on peut le voir sur le plan de la station et sur le dessus et à l'intérieur de la station elle-même. Les logos du plan et les logos à l'extérieur de la station diffèrent du fait que les parties extérieures ont les couleurs inversées l'une par rapport à l'autre. De plus, sur la version du plan on voit un trou noir sur le cou du lapin qui, si on y regarde de plus près, s'avère être une pendule avec les aiguilles sur 8h15. Références culturelles * Le Miroir est une référence au livre De l'autre côté du miroir de Lewis Carroll. Le logo de la station (un lapin blanc et une pendule) est une référence au livre Alice au pays des merveilles, toujours de Lewis Carroll. Quand Alice voit le Lapin Blanc pour la première fois, elle est frappée par le fait qu'il regarde sa montre. « ... brusquement, un Lapin Blanc aux yeux roses passa en courant tout près d’elle. ... lorsque le Lapin tira bel et bien une montre de la poche de son gilet, regarda l’heure, et se mit à courir de plus belle, Alice se dressa d’un bond, car, tout à coup, l’idée lui était venue qu’elle n’avait jamais vu de lapin pourvu d’une poche de gilet, ni d’une montre à tirer de cette poche. Dévorée de curiosité, elle traversa le champ en courant à sa poursuite, et eut la chance d’arriver juste à temps pour le voir s’enfoncer comme une flèche dans un large terrier placé sous la haie. Un instant plus tard, elle y pénétrait à son tour ... » (emphase de l'original) * Dans le deuxième livre, Alice a deux chattes qui sont noires et blanches. Les deux chattes sont des descendantes de Dinah, la chatte d'Alice dans Alice au pays des merveilles. Alice accuse la chatte noire d'être la cause de tout dans ce livre. Mais la chatte blanche est considérée comme étant complètement innocente. * The Looking Glass est un roman de William March de 1943. À la suite de sa série de romans et histoires « Pearl County », ce livre est considéré par beaucoup comme étant sa meilleure œuvre. The Looking Glass est une mosaïque de récits et d'histoires de personnages, entremêlés de façon non-linéaire. Anecdotes avec le lapin]] * Le Miroir est une référence à De l'autre coté de du miroir de Lewis Carroll. Dans le livre, on pouvait regarder à travers le miroir mais on ne pouvait pas être vu par ceux qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté. * En anglais, la station a pour nom « The Looking Glass », qui est le terme victorien pour un miroir. **Juste avant que Charlie meurt, il fait le signe de croix. Néanmoins, il le fait avec sa main gauche et à l'envers, ce qui a pour effet que le téléspectateur le voit comme si c'était le reflet dans un miroir. * Les ondes radio se propagent très mal dans l'eau comparé à la transmission dans l'air, à cause d'un très grande différence dans l'impédance moyenne de transmission. * « Looking Glass » était le nom de code pour un poste de commande en vol que l'armée américaine a utilisé de 1961 à 1990. Anciennement connu sous « Airborne Nuclear Command Post » (ABNCP), il a été conçu pour survivre à une attaque nucléaire qui détruisait les postes de commande au sol. Le nom de code était une référence au fait que l'ABNCP dupliquait (ou mettait en miroir) les bâtiments de commande au sol. Il a aussi été dit que l'ABNCP était en fait un ensemble d'aéroplanes dont au moins un était toujours en l'air. * Charlie saisissant le code en jouant Good Vibrations évoque l'épisode de South Park où Serviettesky joue Funkytown sur le digicode d'une base militaire. * Cela évoque aussi le film avec James Bond, Moonraker, où le code de l'entrée du laboratoire vénitien est le thème de Rencontre du troisième type. * The Masterplan, une chanson de Oasis, comprend les paroles « the answer's in the looking glass » (« la réponse est dans le miroir »). ** De plus, un groupe influencé par Oasis, The La's, a interprété une chanson appelée Looking Glass sur leur premier album, qui comprend les paroles « Tell me where I'm going, Tell me where I'm bound, Turn the pages over, Turn the world around. Open up the broken door for all lost will be found. Walk into the empty room but never make a sound » (« Dis-moi où je vais, dis-moi où je suis attaché, tourne la page, fait tourner le monde. Ouvre la porte cassée pour que tous ceux qui sont perdus soient retrouvés. Marche dans la pièce vide mais n'émet jamais de son ») et aussi, dans le fond, au paroxysme de la chanson, « Sail away on the airwaves, sail away on the ocean waves » (« Navigue sur les ondes, navigue sur les vagues »), deux thèmes qui colle parfaitement à LOST. Code de sécurité * Le code pour désactiver le brouillage est la suite de notes de musique de Good Vibrations. La suite numérique incomplète de 16 chiffres dictée par Bonnie est 5-4-5-8-7-7-5-5-4-3-7-7-6-1-1-3. * Bonnie mentionna que le code avait été programmé par un musicien. * La vidéo de la scène ne correspond pas avec le son, et la vidéo ne correspond pas non plus avec le code donné par Bonnie. Par exemple, dans le son, la deuxième et troisième note sont différentes, bien que dans la vidéo on voit Charlie appuyer sur la même note (5). * Sur la gamme de Do Majeur, le code à 19 notes complets tel qu'il a été joué par Charlie est : la sol la do do ré ré fa sol sol sol fa la la sol fa do ré do : ** Les changements des notes par rapport à la mélodie en elle-même ne correspondent pas à la séquence de changements donnée par Bonnie, si on part du principe que chaque touche ne joue qu'une note. * Le pavé numérique de sécurité comprend seize touches numérotées, avec quatre touches de fonction sur la ligne du haut. ** Un code à 19 notes devrait par conséquent avoir 16^{19} \simeq 7,55578637 \cdot 10^{22} combinaisons possibles (plus de 75 mille milliards de milliards). Comic Con 2006 Il a été fait allusion à l'existence d'une station sous-marine DHARMA pendant le Comic Con 2006 de San Diego, approximativement un an avant que la station apparaisse dans un épisode. Cette partie de la discussion a aussi été rediffusée dans le [[Podcast officiel de Lost/31 juillet 2006|podcast officiel de LOST du 31 juillet 2006]] : Questions sans réponses Pour les théories des fans sur ces questions sans réponses voir Miroir/Theories * Comment la station de brouillage fonctionne ? * Que signifie son nom ? * Si le Miroir est une station de brouillage, pourquoi la construire sous l'eau, comme les ondes radio ne pénètrent pas dans l'eau ? * Pourquoi le plan se révèle-t-il incohérent avec l'apparence actuelle de la station ? * Comment l'air arrive-t-il à la station ? * Pourquoi y a-t-il des versions différentes du logo de la station ? * Qui est le musicien qui a programmé Good Vibrations au clavier ? * Dans quel but le Projet DHARMA a-t-il construit le Miroir ?